overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord: The Undead Oh! Chapter 02
Absolutely No Laughing in the Great Tomb of Nazarick (笑うてはいけないナザリック地下大墳墓24時) is the second chapter of the Overlord: The Undead Oh! series. Summary Albedo delivers a work report to Ainz Ooal Gown who thanks her and tells her to take a break. Ainz grows nervous at Albedo’s intense stare and wonders what she is thinking. Albedo declares she will do an impression of Victim, causing Ainz to be stunned. One day ago Albedo was sighing that she couldn’t make Ainz laugh. Demiurge noticing her demeanor asks why the long face. Albedo tells him she had been seeing their master looking longingly at the banners of the other Supreme Beings. She fears he is lonely and may one day leave like the others. Demiurge suggest they use comedy to cheer Ainz’s spirits. The two plan to have everyone in Nazarick make Ainz laugh. Albedo is ashamed that she didn’t make the undead laugh in her pervious attempt. She then sends Sebas Tian to give it a try. Rather than his normal attire Sebas Tian is wearing a maid outfit, leaving Ainz at a loss. Ainz seeing his subordinates act fine decides to play along. However it only serves to embolden Albedo and Sebas to try harder. The two do a stand-up comedy act but it just confuses the Overlord. He later begins to realize they are trying to make him laugh but is uncertain why. He thinks it’s some sort of test to see if he is fit as a ruler. He praises their performance however the two feel defeat at being unable to accomplish their mission. Ainz manages to get out of his office and into the hallway but not before watching joke after joke by the two. He surmised that the other inhabitants of Nazarick are in the scheme and encounters Shalltear Bloodfallen, accidentally bumping into her. Shalltear cries as if hurt. The vampire acts in a seductive manner that causes Ainz to be wary of her. She offers to accompany him though he declines. Ainz though tense with this supposed test opts to remain out of sight until the fiasco passed. Thinking that no one would look to find him in the bar, he heads there. There he finds Sous-chef at his station. Everything looks normal until Ainz sees that Sous-chef is wearied a tie with Narberal Gamma’s face on it. Finding it ridiculous he retreats to his chambers only to find a pillow with an image of Demiurge stitched on its cover, lying in his bed. At his limit Ainz hides in the last place he can think of, the Treasury. Pandora's Actor greets his creator with enthusiasm much to Ainz’s embarrassment. Pandora’s Actor is later informed of the situation. Since he was not told by the other NPCs of their test since he was considered to be too loyal to his creator. Ainz knowing it’s only a matter of time before they find him realizes he could use Pandora’s Actor to lure them away. Some time later Pandora’s Actor disguised as Ainz returns to the Treasury. Ainz asks if he resisted from laughing only to have his creation report that he ended laughing at Albedo and Sebas Tian’s performance. He informs Ainz that the NPCs were not testing but merely trying to cheer Ainz up. Ainz is shocked at his doubt. Albedo as it turns out did an impression of the Captain of the Sunlight Scripture that Pandora’s Actor found hilarious, making Ainz disappointed as he wished to have witnessed it. Character Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo * Victim (Cameo) * Demiurge * Sebas Tian * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Sous-chef * Narberal Gamma (Cameo) * Aura Bella Fiora (Cameo) * Mare Bello Fiore (Cameo) * Pandora's Actor * Kyouhukou (Cameo) Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** Treasury Chapter Notes *This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace April 2017 Issue. *Despite being featured on the cover, Aura and Mare are not relevant characters in this chapter. Monthly Comp Ace April 2017 did not include a cover for this chapter. *Kyouhukou's image is stated that his appearances will be censored. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Oh!verlord Chapters